1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of archery bow sights and more particularly to the field of windage locking devices for archery bow sights.
2. Discussion of the Background
Archery bow sights have become very sophisticated as evidenced by the sights of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,564,688 to King; 4,457,076 to Heck; 3,854,217 to Killian; 3,355,809 to Guyton; and 3,284,904 to Rade. Common among these sights is the ability to adjust the various elements of the sight relative to each other and to the bow for improved accuracy.
In such sights as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,217 to Killian in his FIGS. 3, 5, and 8, structure is provided to adjust the sighting aperture horizontally left and right to allow for windage across the shooting field. In the case of Killian, this is accomplished by selectively turning the windage adjustment knob 100 (see his FIG. 5) which then moves the threaded portion (98) of his aperture member (98, 110, 112, 116) horizontally left or right relative to the sight body member (50) which in turn is fastened to the bow. In Killian, the sighting aperture (116) is then held in the desired place by a resilient O-ring (104). However, in some applications such as with compound bows, the vibration from using the bow is such that the simple O-ring (104) of Killian is no longer adequate to prevent the loosening of the windage adjustment knob (100) and the subsequent moving of the sighting aperture (116) away from the desired position.
Several approaches have been attempted to overcome this problem. In one approach, an additional jam nut is placed following the windage adjustment knob. However, this approach requires the archer to hold the windage adjustment knob with one hand while tightening the jam nut with the other. In doing so, the archer must then lay his bow down while he manipulates the knobs. A second approach involves using detents but even this at times has failed. A third approach involves extending the guide shoulder (102) in Killian's U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,217 farther into the body (50) and then adding a locking screw to pass through the body (50) and impinge against the extended guide shoulder.
This last approach has been commercially produced but it has several drawbacks. Notably, the locking screw passes through the sight body in a relatively thin area. Consequently, on occasion, the tightening of the screw can rip out the threads in the body because the area is so thin. Also, the screw abuts against the windage adjustment knob with the relatively small end of the screw and this is often not enough to securely hold a lock under certain vibrations. Additionally, once the screw in this prior approach is loosened either unintentionally by vibration or intentionally by the archer while he makes a windage adjustment, it often becomes completely unscrewed falling off the sight itself and becoming lost.
In contrast to these prior approaches, the windage lock apparatus of the present invention involves a unique arrangement which not only securely locks the sighting aperture in place but also provides easy operation and access to the archer. Additionally, the windage locking device of the present invention provides structure which prevents the locking knob from being separated from the sight itself and possibly becoming lost.